


Sometimes I feel I've Got To (Run Away)

by sweetheart35



Series: Dreamscape [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, and Tyki panics, oops feelings have come into the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: “Why are you here?” Lenalee’s voice was sour and her tone biting. The last thing she wanted was to see Tyki in her dreams when Rouvelier was breathing down her neck in the waking hours.“That’s harsh, Exorcist,” Tyki commented lazily. He eyed her critically. “What’s going on with you? You look terrible.” And she did. Even in her dream, where she should’ve looked refreshed, she was paler than the last time they met.





	Sometimes I feel I've Got To (Run Away)

Lenalee meant to visit the psychiatrist. Really, she had. Or at least talk to Head Nurse, who would insist she talk to the psychiatrist. But Lenalee really disliked the Order’s doctors and every time she started seriously contemplating it, something came up. Kanda and Allen were bickering again. Kanda, Allen and Lavi snuck out of the infirmary again (and  _ left _ her, those jerks, she was never helping them again ever). Komui spent the day visiting. Reever came to update her on what they’d found out about her Innocence (nothing). She had a physical therapy session.  _ Cross _ came to visit (with about fifty chaperons hovering behind him, which he skillfully ignored), trying to offer her wine before Head Nurse threw him out unceremoniously. Komui built five new Komurins in response that Marie had to deal with on his own. Kanda and Allen snuck out of the infirmary again. Bookman came to question her about her fight with the Level 3.

The point was, she’d never managed to get around to it, and after she’d had a week of Noah-free dreams, she’d brushed the previous ones off as isolated incidents and resolved not to think about them again.

Then Inspector Rouvelier showed up from Central and Lenalee was never more glad that a visit to the psychiatrist wasn’t on her file.

/////

“Road.” Road looked up at the sound of Tyki’s voice, noting the aggravation in it. She smiled sweetly, having a guess at what was wrong.

“What is it, Tyki?”

“It’s been three weeks,” he ground out. “She hasn’t been out at all.” Road smirked, hiding her amusement behind a lollipop. Tyki was pacing agitatedly in front of the fire.

“She could barely even walk in Edo,” Road pointed out. “Humans take a longer time to recover.” And just because she knew it would aggravate him… “She might not even be able to leave the Order anymore.” Road hummed, watching him. “She wasn’t that good, was she? I realize she’s pretty, but usually pretty faces don’t bother you this much.” Tyki scoffed.

“She’s not bothering me,” he snapped. “I just want to know if she’s as bold in reality as she is in her dream.”

“She probably won’t want to sleep with you in real life,” Road pointed out. “You’re giving me a headache, sit down.”

“Everyone wants to sleep with me in real life,” Tyki grumbled, throwing himself down beside his niece and lighting a cigarette and ignoring Road’s snort. She was just jealous. It wasn’t his fault she spent the last thirty-five years in a twelve-year old’s body and no one wanted to sleep with her.

“Daddy will get mad if his couch smells like smoke.” Road wasted no time in scrambling into Tyki’s lap and settling comfortably against him, being careful not to jostle his still recovering wounds. “And the Earl will worry if he knows you’ve been going out while you’re still healing.”

“You’ll be the one who gets in trouble for aiding and abetting,” Tyki argued. He pointedly blew the smoke over the couch. Anything that annoyed Sheryl was a good thing in Tyki’s opinion. Maybe if Tyki ruined his couch Sheryl would stop trying to strangle him under the guise of affection every time he visited. Road didn’t respond and they fell silent for a few minutes.

“So, you want me to set up another meeting?” Road prodded. Tyki hummed and nodded.

“Just to see if she’ll come back out soon. No point in toying with someone who can’t play along.”

“Try and find something out besides her breast size this time,” was all the warning he got before he was unconscious.

/////

“Why are you here?” Lenalee’s voice was sour and her tone biting. The last thing she wanted was to see Tyki in her dreams when Rouvelier was breathing down her neck in the waking hours.

“That’s harsh, Exorcist,” Tyki commented lazily. He eyed her critically. “What’s going on with you? You look terrible.” And she did. Even in her dream, where she should’ve looked refreshed, she was paler than the last time they met and there were bags under her eyes. She looked slightly thinner but Tyki couldn’t tell if it was natural weight fluctuation or something to actually worry about. Not that he would worry. She wasn’t his concern.

“Thanks,” Lenalee said flatly. “I appreciate that.” Leave it to her own dreams to insult her. She looked around the room they were in. It was similar to the last one they were in, set up similar to the parlor of a rich family she’d visited once on a mission when she was younger. There was even a fire in the fireplace and Lenalee moved to slump in one of the chairs in front of it, careful to keep Tyki in her line of sight. He obliged her by opting to slouch against the wall behind him. He repressed a smirk when he saw her eyes drag quickly down the length of his body before averting themselves to the fire quickly, her cheeks flushing.

“You haven’t been out,” Tyki said after a moment of silence. He patted his pockets absently and smiled when a pack of cigarettes turned up in one and a lighter in the other. Bless Road. She really was thoughtful even when she was knocking people out. Lenalee scowled and puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

“My Innocence won’t synchronize with me,” she huffed. “Never mind Head Nurse only let me out of the infirmary on the condition I come in for daily check-ups.” A small smile quirked at her lips. “She nearly blew a fuse when she found out I tried to synchronize on my own.” Allen and Kanda and Lavi were so loud people tended to forget Lenalee could cause just as much trouble as the boys if she wanted. “Plus they’re running tests on it. Innocence doesn’t usually act on its own, so they want to know what prompted mine and Allen’s to save us.”

Tyki lit a cigarette, trying to hide his sudden interest behind his hand. Lenalee made a face at the sight, but didn’t comment. It was a dream, it’s not like she had to smell it.

“Have they found anything?” He asked. Lenalee shrugged, not appearing concerned at all.

“I’m not sure,” she answered. “This is the first time I haven’t had to have my boots on in years. Once Hevlaska told me I wouldn’t be able to synchronize, I haven’t been in a hurry to find out.”

Tyki had no idea who Hevlaska was, but maybe Road would. He made a note to ask her later. It did seem strange to him, though, that an Exorcist, whose life depended on their weapon, wouldn’t be more concerned about being separated from it. He studied the girl in front of him. Her feet were propped up on the small table in front of her, her hands resting in her lap. She was alternating between watching the fire and watching him.

“Then you should look healthier,” he said. “What else is going on?” Lenalee really shouldn’t play poker. Her shoulders hunched up to her ears and she seemed to almost curl in on herself. Tyki frowned. This was at complete odds with all her previous behavior. Lenalee may have been hesitant and shy in some of their interactions, but she had never exhibited this level of fear.

Mildly concerned, he pushed off from the wall and walked so he was in front of her. She didn’t look up at him, instead shrinking even further into herself and he was struck by just how powerless she really was. Road had been in her head, had told him about the girl’s fight with the Level 3 and Tyki wished he could’ve seen it, but without her Innocence, Lenalee was just like any other human. And any other human was subject to the whims of the world around them. Any other human was subject to the whims of the Noah. Tyki, if he so desired, could stop her heart here in this dream world and permanently end her.

Why didn’t he?

“What’s going on?” He asked softly, using the voice whenever he needed coax Eeze out of his nightmares and hold the boy until he stopped shaking and went back to sleep. He crouched down and put a hand on her knee.

For once, it wasn’t a sexual touch.

“Lenalee,” he said softly and her eyes darted to his, widening in shock. He wasn’t surprised. He’d only used her name a handful of times since these encounters started, and always during their heated moments. “Tell me.”

And then, to his everlasting surprise (and mild horror) she burst into tears and launched herself into his arms. And Tyki  _ let her _ . He let out a quiet ‘oof’ as he caught her, gathering her up easily and settling her in his lap in front of the fire. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair like Sheryl used to do a long time ago when Tyki had a nightmare and made shushing noises. Lenalee fisted her hands into his shirt and he could feel her tears soaking through his collar.

And little by little between her sobs, it came spilling out. The inspector’s arrival, and the role he had played in her early life, and the terror she felt around him. Her worry over health of her friends: the vampire still wasn’t awake, they were all still confined to the infirmary and some (most) of them were still without their weapons. Concern for her brother and the guilt she felt over making him worry so much, in addition to his other duties. The feelings of uselessness and helplessness she felt while she was unable to fight. Everything that had been weighing her down came tumbling out and Tyki was silent as her sobs finally quieted and she slumped into him, apparently emotionally exhausted.

He didn’t know how long they sat there in there in silence. He knew she wasn’t asleep, but she was apparently content to simply lean against him while he held her. He was apparently content to hold her until she decided to move.

Finally, she stirred and pushed herself upright. He reluctantly let her go, but she simply twisted to face him.

“Thank you,” she said quietly and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled back and gave him one of the most  _ breathtaking _ smiles he’d ever seen. Tyki felt panic bubbling his in chest. What was this? This was supposed to be a  _ game, _ he’d just come to find out if she still capable of fighting, if he’d see her again in real life.  _ This wasn’t right. _

/////

The next thing he knew he was blinking up at the parlor ceiling, Road peering down at him worriedly.

“Are you alright?” She asked, concerned. “I felt you panicking, so I pulled you out. Did she figure out you’re real?”

Tyki took a few moments to gather his scattered thought, breathing deeply. That hadn’t gone anything like he’d thought it would. Their interactions...he wasn’t supposed to be that comfortable with anyone. She was just a way to pass the time. He was supposed to have the upper hand, not her.

“Road,” he finally said after a moment. She may not know she had the upper hand but he wouldn’t let her keep it. “I found out something rather interesting about the Black Order.”

“Oh?” Road asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

“They’re at the weakest they’ve been since their formation,” he said. “I think the Millennium Earl wanted to retrieve the egg, didn’t he? What better time than now?”


End file.
